brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The LEGO Movie Videogame
The LEGO Movie Videogame is a video game based on The LEGO Movie. It was released on February 7th, 2014 Plot Cast * Orion Acaba - * Laura Bailey - * David Boat - * Robert Clotworthy - * Robbie Daymond - Randy, Knight #1, Foreman #2 * Jessica DiCicco - Wyldstyle, Uni-Kitty, Gail the Construction Worker * Benjamin Diskin - * Keith Ferguson - Emmet, Lord Business, Robot #2 * Todd Hansen - Gandalf * Roger L. Jackson - MetalBeard * Bob Joles - * Yuri Lowenthal - Ziggy * Vanessa Marshall - * Jim Meskimen - Batman * Travis Oates - * Jon Olson - * Bradley Pierce - Bad Cop/Good Cop * Sam Riegel - * Michelle Ruff - * Kristen Rutherford - * Eliza Schneider - * Stephanie Sheh - * Mark Silverman - Benny, Robot #1 * Keith Silverstein - * Michael Sinterniklaas - * James Arnold Taylor - * Josh Robert Thompson - Vitruvius * Hynden Walch - * Audrey Wasilewski - * Rebecca Wink - Crew * Ned Lott - Voice Director Characters Playable characters ♣ Indicates that a character is available as downloadable content. ♦ Indicates a character playable on handheld versions of the game. ♥ Indicates a character can be unlocked through secret code. ♠ Indicates a non-playable character. Non-Playable Characters * Beau - A cowboy who resides in Flatbush Gulch. * Boyd - A cowboy who resides in Flatbush Gulch. * Burt * Clarence - A marshal who resides in Flatbush Gulch. * Clyde - A construction worker. * Cooper Brothers - A band outlaws that reside in Flatbush Gulch. ** Alonzo Cooper ** Ambrose Cooper ** Amos Cooper * Curtis - A construction worker. * Druid - A knight who works for Vitruvius. * Fabu-Fan (Appears only in the scene) * Foreman Bob - A construction foreman. * Foreman Gus - A construction foreman. * Francis * Jed - A cowboy who resides in Flatbush Gulch. * Maccauley - A construction worker. * Marsha Queen of the Mermaids (Appears only in the scene) * Milhouse Van Houten (Appears only in the scene) * Randy * Sleepy Pete - A construction worker. * Stanley - A construction worker. * Trent - A construction worker. * Ziggy - A construction worker. Differences Between the Film and the Game * In the prologue, Cleopatra and Shakespeare assist Vitruvius to protect the Kragle rather than Vitruvius alone to make co-op friendly (except in the handheld versions). * When Emmet is going to the construction site, he is guided by Frank the Foreman. * Fabu-Fan is absent in the game, but she still appears in the scenes. * Gail helps Emmet to find the instruction page in the construction site to make co-op friendly. * Lord Business did not convince Bad Cop to demonstrate the Kragle's power. For this reason, Ma Cop and Pa Cop were never Kragle-ized, nor was Good Cop's face rubbed off. ** Despite this, Good Cop only appears in the beginning cutscene for the second level, and only his Scribble-Face variant is playable. **However, in the handheld versions, both variants of regular Good Cop and his scribble face are playable. * The Friends logo did not show up in the 41039 Sunshine Ranch where Wyldstyle is talking to Emmet about the prophecy. * When Emmet and Wyldstyle get into the saloon to locate Vitruvius, they are encountered by Bandits, Outlaws, Robo Cowboys and Wiley Fusebot into a saloon fight. * Wyldstyle and Vitruvius never enter Emmet's mind, so the Double-Decker couch isn't revealed until a later cutscene in the submarine. * The solution of destroying the Kragle's glue in the city was omitted. * Speed Racer is absent in the game. * The Flash is absent in the game. * The Double decker couch, The Master Builder Submarine, and MetalBeard's Sea Cow are all much bigger than in the movie. * The flashback scene where MetalBeard and his crew infiltrated the Octan tower is omitted. * Marsha is absent in the game, but she still appears in the scenes. * In the movie, Unikitty can jump very high when she is enraged but in the game she does not. * Mikey is absent in the game due to copyright issues with Nickelodeon. * Shaquille O'Neal is absent in the game. * Milhouse is blurred out in the background of a cutscene, and is not acknowledged by Vitruvius due to copyright issues with Fox. * Benny's spaceship was built by one giant computer in the movie, but in the game the spaceship is made out of servers. * Uni-Kitty did not turn to Angry Kitty in Cloud Cuckoo Land in the film. * The Island Warrior from Series 11 is absent in the game. * Abraham Lincoln helped Emmet in the attack of Cloud Cuckoo Land after he repaired his rocket chair. * The Star Wars cameo is omitted due to copyright issues with Disney. * Vitruvius never says that the prophecy is made-up, nor does his ghost give Emmet the inspiration. Emmet actually thought of removing the battery with his own inspiration. * In the TV Broadcast level, Wyldstyle doesn't mention Emmet. * "The Man Upstairs" does not appear, though his son Finn does. * After Finn puts Emmet back in the LEGO Universe, he calls for help from Blaze Firefighter to save Gail. * Some of MetalBeard's body parts are different from the movie and the theme set. * Before Emmet infiltrates Octan tower, he and Unikitty must face Lord Business's giant Micro Manager in the final level to make co-op friendly. * Gandalf and the Magician provide some debris for Emmet's mech to throw at the back of Lord Business's giant robot. * Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman assist the heroes to defeat Lord Business. * The final cutscene ends immediately after Vitruvius says, "I liked Emmet before it was cool". Because of this, everything that happened after that is omitted including, President Business flooding the city with the antidote for the Kragle (though that scene can be seen in the background.), Bad Cop reuniting with his parents (eliminating them from the story altogether), Aquaman's cameo and the DUPLO Aliens invading. * Benny is armed with a laser gun in the game. * Neither Cardio Carrie, Blaze Firefighter, nor Gordon Zola are Master Builders in the game despite being seen in Cloud Cuckoo Land in the film. * All the robots in the game except Velma Staplebot can hack into computers. * The only playable Master Builders from the Licensed themes are any owned by Warner Bros. which are Batman, Gandalf, Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Codes * Angry Kitty and Construction Pants = 6LK78NN9 * Johnny Thunder and Super Secret Pants = 6LK3FRL6 * Robo Pilot and Astro Pants = 6LK3RRY4 * Blacktron Fan and Music Pants = 6LKMNDHR * Abraham Lincoln = F3VG47 * Cleopatra = P4YX22 * Emmet = FNHLTK * Emmet = UOOAQY * Gallant Guard = FXP9AN * Green Ninja = OSSVNI * Lady Liberty = A76DN7 * Larry the Barista = K7TDXJ * Lord Vampyre = KGJ4DU * Mrs. Scratchen-Post = UP7HJQ * Panda Guy = NG73OM * Prospector = FHNCD1 * Robo SWAT = GFH2F8 * William Shakespeare = 31S3l5 * Swamp Creature = BID12F * Vitruvius = BC2XJ5 * Yeti = V4P96P * Wild West Code Pack currently unavalible Locations * Bricksburg * Cloud Cuckoo Land, Middle Zealand * Flatbush Gulch, The Old West * Octan Tower * Finn's Room Levels Achievements References * In the level Infiltrate the Octan Tower when you reach the Crow's Nest of Metalbeard's Sea Cow you end up grabbing the flag pole and sliding down a zip-line, much like the end of levels in the Mario Series where you jump onto and slide down the Flag Pole. * On Infiltrate the Octan Tower Batman says that he'd go on the narrow ledge which has sharks flying over it, but he "forgot" his Bat Shark Repelent a reference to the 1960's Batman Movie. * The hacking game is similar to Pac-Man. * The Lady Robot from 71002 Minifigures Series 11 who is known as "Fembot" is reference to Austin Powers films. Notes * There are over 90 playable characters and 15 levels. * This is the first LEGO video game where everything is made out of LEGO bricks. * An western variant of Emmet was included with pre-orders from EB Games and GameStop. https://ebgames.com.au/wiiu-163310-The-LEGO-Movie-Videogame-Wii-U * A minifigure called Radio DJ Robot was included with pre-orders from Walmart. * In MetalBeard's Sea Cow, the speed of the sea waves are much faster than the movie. * The Wild West DLC pack features the characters Old Ollie, Wild Will, Sudds Backwash, and Rootbeer Belle and four pairs of pants that when worn give the player special abilities.http://www.hothbricks.com/2013/12/lego-movie-le-resume-de-lactu/ * This game is the third LEGO video game to feature characters from a different theme, as characters from DC Universe Super Heroes, Lord of The Rings, and Minifigures apear. The first two were Indiana Jones in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, and Han Solo in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. * This is the second LEGO video game to use dialogue from the films. * Angry Kitty, Blacktron Fan, Young Vitruvius, Johnny Thunder and a Robo Pilot can be unlocked through cheat codes. A complete list of codes can be found here. * Characters from the Wild West DLC pack are playable directly in the handheld version of this game, but Odd Ollie was renamed into "Bandit" and Wild Will into "Outlaw". * Most scenes of the movie were cut from the game to make the story more quick. *The Caveman wasn't in the movie but still appears in the game. *In the United States, physical PlayStation 4 copies of the game bear the "Only on PlayStation" tagline on the coverart's banner, despite the game not being exclusive to the PS4 or including any exclusive content. Easter Eggs * In the Escape From Bricksburg level, a LEGO Truck and a Red Cheerleader from 8833 Minifigures Series 8 can be seen. * Blaze Firefighter's real name Justin Furneaux could be referenced to William Furno, a character from Hero Factory. * In the Bonus world in Finn's room, there are several LEGO themed merchandising from City and Ninjago. Minifigure Included with Pre-order Gallery 179040 7.jpg Lm7.jpg video game screenshot 1.jpg video game screenshot 2.jpg video game screenshot 3.jpg video game screenshot 4.jpg Tlm bricksburg18 26490.jpg Tlm bricksburg16 26490.jpg 12225374065_fefb2c74c9_k.jpg 11999931745_258150b642.jpg 12000234143_687835e3fc.jpg 12000234323_a1aa7c0195.jpg 12000292874_8c4338fd41.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_01.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_02.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_08.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_09.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_10.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_11.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_12.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_13.jpg 12166821903_22ca5a6299.jpg 12167008144_1bcbf2f905.jpg 12167008474_bb2b079cd5.jpg EverythingIsLEGO_14.jpg ZlCfzReP1p8U5s0Tz6.jpg 1599585_10151953544539646_1050666605_o.jpg|Dance Party!���� 1899628_10151953549249646_846398689_o.jpg 1901238_10151953707574646_1630214940_n.jpg 1529843_10151953555579646_889326533_o.jpg 12164970464_d7f58c38e4_m.jpg Wild_west_dlc.jpg|Wild West DLC pack Dlc.jpg|Anybody got the code? Lmfb1.jpg BfHRkxPCEAEKkgG.jpg Character Roster.png|Characters Roster.png 287272_ps3_b.png|Xbox One game legomovie360jpg-e97f33.jpg|Xbox 360 game pTRU1-17760161dt.jpg|PS3 game LEGO-MOVIE_PS4_Packshot_2D_ANZ.png|PS4 game 134301_L.jpg|Wii U game _-The-LEGO-Movie-Videogame-PC-_.jpg|PC game warner-bros-lego-movie-the-video-game-ps-vita-52da732e1a608.jpg|PSVita game 15029712_201311271328.jpg|3DS game 0120789HBO01M.jpg|PS4 Collector's Edition WIN 20160717 131403.jpg|This happened after being a hacked micromanager at the end of the level and using a rainbow pad. Videos The LEGO Movie Videogame - Official Announce Trailer|Official Announce Trailer COTV - LEGO Movie Videogame Gameplay Comic-Con CCM13-0|Gameplay Walkthrough The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Prologue The Prophecy The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 01 Bricksburg Construction The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 02 Escape From Bricksburg The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 03 Flatbush Gulch The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 04 Flatbush Rooftops The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 05 Escape From Flatbush The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 06 Welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land Help !!! The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 07 Attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land The Lego Movie 100% Walkthrough - Level 08 Escape Cloud Cuckoo Land References Category:Video Games Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2014 media